heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
First Second Books
| footnotes = | intl = }} First Second Books is an American publisher of graphic novels. An imprint of Roaring Brook Press, part of Holtzbrinck Publishers, First Second publishes fiction, biographies, personal memoirs, history, visual essays, and comics journalism. History First Second launched in U.S. stores and online in May 2006. It is distributed by Macmillan in the rest of the English-speaking world. It is headed by editorial director Mark Siegel. Titles *Spring 2006 **''A.L.I.E.E.E.N., by Lewis Trondheim **Deogratias: A Tale of Rwanda'', by Jean P. Stassen **''The Fate of the Artist'', by Eddie Campbell **''The Lost Colony v. 1: The Snodgrass Conspiracy'', by Grady Klein **''Sardine in Outer Space'', by Emmanuel Guibert and Joann Sfar **''Vampire Loves'', by Joann Sfar *Fall 2006 **''American Born Chinese, by Gene Luen Yang **''Journey Into Mohawk Country, by Harmen Meyndertsz van den Bogaert and George O'Connor **''Kampung Boy, by Lat **''Klezmer, by Joann Sfar **''Missouri Boy'', by Leland Myrick **''Sardine in Outer Space 2'', by Emmanuel Guibert and Joann Sfar *Spring 2007 **''The Black Diamond Detective Agency, by Eddie Campbell **''Garage Band, by Gipi **''The Lost Colony v. 2: The Red Menace'', by Grady Klein **''The Professor's Daughter'', by Emmanuel Guibert and Joann Sfar **''Sardine in Outer Space 3'', by Emmanuel Guibert and Joann Sfar **''Tiny Tyrant'', by Lewis Trondheim and Fabrice Parme *Fall 2007 **''Laika, by Nick Abadzis **''Notes for a War Story, by Gipi **''Robot Dreams, by Sara Varon **''Sardine in Outer Space 4, by Emmanuel Guibert and Joann Sfar **''Town Boy'', by Lat *Spring 2008 **''Kaput & Zosky'', by Lewis Trondheim **''Three Shadows'', by Cyril Pedrosa **''Life Sucks'', by Jessica Abel, Gabe Soria, and Warren Pleece **''Little Vampire'', by Joann Sfar **''Drawing Words and Writing Pictures: Making Comics: Manga, Graphic Novels, and Beyond'', by Jessica Abel and Matt Madden **''Sardine in Outer Space 5'', by Emmanuel Guibert and Joann Sfar *Fall 2008 **''Prince of Persia, by Jordan Mechner, A.B. Sina, LeUyen Pham, and Alex Puvilland **''Slow Storm, by Danica Novgorodoff **''The Amazing Remarkable Monsieur Leotard'', by Eddie Campbell & Dan Best **''Gus & His Gang'' by Christophe Blain **''Alan's War'', by Emmanuel Guibert **''Bourbon Island 1730'', by Apollo & Lewis Trondheim **''The Lost Colony v. 3: Last Rights'', by Grady Klein **''Sardine in Outer Space 6'', by Emmanuel Guibert and Joann Sfar *Spring 2009 **''The Color of Earth'', by Dong Hwa Kim **''The Color of Water'', by Dong Hwa Kim **''The Photographer, by Emmanuel Guibert **''The Eternal Smile, by Gene Luen Yang and Derek Kirk Kim **''Adventures in Cartooning: How to Turn Your Doodles Into Comics'', by James Sturm, Andrew Arnold, and Alexis Frederick-Frost **''Tiny Tyrant 1: The Ethelbertosaurus'', by Lewis Trondheim and Fabrice Parme *Fall 2009 **''The Color of Heaven'', by Dong Hwa Kim **''Cat Burglar Black", by Richard Sala **''Stuffed'', by Glenn Eichler and Nick Bertozzi **''Refresh, Refresh'', by Danica Novgorodoff,James Ponsoldt, and Benjamin Percy **''Ball Peen Hammer'', by Adam Rapp and George O'Connor **''Tiny Tyrant 2: The Lucky Winner'', by Lewis Trondheim and Fabrice Parme *Winter 2010 **''Zeus: King of the Gods (The Olympians Book 1), George O'Connor *Spring 2010 **''Athena: Grey-Eyed Goddess (The Olympians Book 2), George O'Connor **''Resistance: Book 1'', by Carla Jablonski and Leland Purvis **''Booth'', by C.C. Colbert and Tanitoc **''Foiled'' by Jane Yolen and Mike Cavallaro **''City of Spies'', by Susan Kim, Laurence Klavan, and Pascal Dizin **''Solomon's Thieves: Book 1'', by Jordan Mechner, LeUyen Pham, and Alex Puvilland **''Prime Baby'' by Gene Luen Yang *Fall 2010 **''Adventures in Cartooning Activity Book'' by James Sturm, Andrew Arnold, and Alexis Frederick-Frost **''Athena: Grey-Eyed Goddess'' by George O'Connor **''Brain Camp'' by Susan Kim and Laurence Klavan, illustrated by Faith Erin Hicks **''Dawn Land'' by Will Davis **''Koko Be Good'' by Jen Wang **''Laika'' by Nick Abadzis **''The Unsinkable Walter Bean'' by Aaron Renier **''The Zabime Sisters'' by Aristophane **''Zeus: King of Gods'' by George O'Connor *Winter 2011 **''Lewis & Clark'' by George O'Connor **''Zita the Spacegirl'' by Ben Hatke *Spring 2011 **''Anya's Ghost'' by Vera Brosgol **''Astronaut Academy: Zero Gravity'' by Dave Roman **''Defiance'' by Karla Jablonski and Leland Purvis **''Feynman'' by Jim Ottaviani and Leland Myrick **''Hera'' by George O'Connor **''Level Up'' by Gene Luen Yang *Fall 2011 **''Americus'' by MK Reed and Johnathan Hill **''Bake Sale'' by Sara Varon **''Mush!'' by Glenn Eichler and Joe Infurnari **''Nursery Rhyme Comics'' edited by Chris Duffy **''Orcs'' by Stan Nicholls and Joe Flood **''Same Difference'' by Derek Kirk Kim **''Zahra's Paradise'' by Amir and Khalil *Winter 2012 **''Friends with Boys'' by Faith Erin Hicks **''Giants Beware!'' by Rafael Rosado and Jorge Aguirre **''Hades: Lord of the Dead'' by George O'Connor **''The Silence of Our Friends'' by Mark Long, Jim Demonakos, and Nate Powell *Spring 2012 **''Baby's in Black'' by Arne Bellstorf **''Bloody Chester'' by JT Petty and Hilary Florido **''Marathon'' by Boaz Yakin and Joe Infurnari **''Mastering Comics'' by Jessica Abel and Matt Madden **''Moon Moth'' by Jack Vance and Humayoun Ibrahim **''Victory'' by Carla Jablonski and Leland Purvis *Fall 2012 **''Adventures in Cartooning: Christmas Special'' by James Sturm, Andrew Arnold, and Alexis Frederick Frost **''Broxo'' by Zach Giallongo **''Legends of Zita the Spacegirl'' by Ben Hatke **''Sailor Twain'' by Mark Siegel **''Sumo'' by Thien Pham **''Tune: Vanishing Point'' by Derek Kirk Kim and Les McClaine *Winter 2013 **''Curses! Foiled Again'' by Jane Yolen and Mike Cavallaro **''Feynman'' (paperback edition) by Jim Ottaviani and Leland Myrick **''Jerusalem'' by Boaz Yakin and Nick Bertozzi **''Poseidon: Earth Shaker'' by George O'Connor **''Relish'' by Lucy Knisley *Spring 2013 **''Astronaut Academy: Re-entry'' by Dave Roman **''Genius'' by Steven T. Seagle and Teddy Kristiansen **''Nothing Can Possibly Go Wrong'' by Prudence Shen and Faith Erin Hicks **''Odd Duck'' by Sara Varon and Cecil Castellucci **''Primates'' by Jim Ottaviani and Maris Wicks **''Red Handed'' by Matt Kindt **''Templar'' by Jordan Mechner, LeUyen Pham, and Alex Puvilland *Fall 2013 **[[Boxers and Saints|''Boxers'' and Saints]] by Gene Luen Yang In 2010, First Second Books entered the world of webcomics. Sailor Twain by Mark Siegel, Zahra's Paradise by Amir and Khalil, and Tune by Derek Kirk Kim were all serialized on the Internet, and were all published as printed books by First Second. References * * External links * * First Second Blog * Sailor Twain Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States